villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dark MegaMan.EXE
Hub Hikari also known as Dark MegaMan known as Dark Rockman (ダークロックマン''Dāku Rokkuman'') in Japan, is a major antagonist in the Mega Man Battle Network series and in Rockman.EXE Stream. He is the embodiment of MegaMan.EXE's inner darkness and was given form by the power of Dark Chips. He was voiced by Akiko Kimura in the anime. Biography ''Mega Man Battle Network 4'' After MegaMan is forced to use a Dark Chip to delete Duo.EXE, his Dark Soul is born. MegaMan is later forced to succumb the temptation of using the Dark Chips. Dark MegaMan then appears as an apparition, reveal to be an creation by Duo.EXE. Duo.EXE tests Dark to fight MegaMan and see if he is strong enough to conquer the darkness himself. MegaMan fights Dark, but then disappears, Duo then said that MegaMan only suppressed Dark instead of destroying him. That the end of Black Earth 2, Dark appears by the Mirror of Truth. Dark then fights MegaMan, but is defeated by him. ''Mega Man Battle Network 5'' When Nebula captures MegaMan, his body is fill with dark power and transforms into Dark MegaMan. Dark then is in charge of the first half of End Area. Later, When Dark is defeated during the Liberation Mission, MegaMan returns back to normal. ''Rockman.EXE Stream'' In the anime, When Darkloid ShadeMan ensure the Darkloids rule the future, he implemented his data into a rocket and a bit onto MegaMan's neck. later on, MegaMan's data is tainted and converted to his dark side Dark MegaMan. Lan fortunately remembers the vaccine chip that was used on Dark ProtoMan. With Lan's aid, MegaMan defeats the Darkness and returns back to normal long enough to destroy ShadeMan and his rocket of Darkloid data for good. When MegaMan ran back to Lan, a dark energy separated itself from him, and took off. Mysteriously laugh is heard in the background, but was Dr. Regal. After five episodes, MegaMan is seen attacking his friends and nearly deleting them. Later that day, he tries to rob a bank, but ends up in jail, much to Lan's anguish. As the two find themselves alone together, MegaMan begs Lan to delete him before he can do any more harm. But Lan refuses, until he realizes that the MegaMan in front of him really isn't MegaMan at all. Dark MegaMan reveals to be responsible for all those crimes and reveals the real MegaMan is trap deep in the internet, seen being attacked by a horde of Darkloids. Later Dr. Regal sends Dark Duo's Cornet, but Dark is then defeated by MegaMan. However, Dark succeeds by escaping and accessing to Duo's Cornet. But after succeeding, Dark is impaled by Slur through his back. But in the end, Dark sacrifice himself in order to allow MegaMan to escape, and after he escapes, Dark's data fused with MegaMan, and MegaMan forgives him for his redemption. ''Megaman NT Warrior'' In the manga, Dark along with LaserMan appear after MegaMan defeats Bass and collapses. Dark reveals he's been causing all those Net forces to confuse him with the real MegaMan, and planned to absorb Bass' last power. But Dark needed enough energy by stemming MegaMan's hatred for him. By becoming stronger to absorb Bass' power, he needed to trick MegaMan into detesting him, by putting his loved ones in danger. Dark eventually absorbs Bass, he betrays LaserMan and absorbs him as well. However, Dark is defeated by MegaMan. Personality Dark Mega is describe as callous, narcissistic, sadistic, traitorous, and violent NetNavis. Shown in the game, anime and manga, he is willing to murder everyone or even delete any other NetNavis, as well betray the people he works with. Powers and Abilities Dark Mega possesses MegaMan's abilities such as, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can of convert parts of his body into various weapons via Battle Chips, Possible Time Stop with Mega and Giga Class chips (Debatable), Expert Marksman, Capable Hand to Hand Combatant, Regeneration. But he also has his own abilities such as, Dark Power, Soul Manipulation and Darkness Manipulation via Dark Chips, Tremendous Computer Memory Capacity (Used to store his human DNA and allows him to forcibly assimilate other Data Beings), Ultimate Program (Grants access to most of his transformation abilities and is more adaptable than most other Navis) additional abilities such as Flight with Battle Chips and Programs, Summoning via Mega Chips, Giga Chips, and Program Advances, Can terraform the surrounding environment into an ocean, grassland, desert, or volcanic region with Battle Chips. *'Attack Potency': Low Multiverse level (The original MegaMan.EXE defeated Alpha, who had absorbed Bassand was the previous incarnation of the Cyber World, Took a coalition of elite NetNavis, including Colonel.EXE or ProtoMan.EXE, to subdue. In the manga continuity, Dark MegaMan.EXE was able to forcibly absorb and gain the powers of both Bass and LaserMan.EXE) *'Speed': Massively FTL+ (At least 2.7 Billion C via scaling to his original, who also ran through the entire Cyber World in a short period of time) *'Lifting Strength:': At least Class 50, likely much higher (Identical to MegaMan.EXE) *'Striking Strength': Low Multiversal (His original traded blows with Bass, who was able to crush the Dark Aura, which was designed to survive the collapse of the Cyber World, with a single blow) *'Durability: Low Multiverse level' (Survived multiple fights with his original as well as blows from ProtoMan.EXEand Colonel.EXE) *'Stamina': Quite high, equal to Base MegaMan.EXE who routinely fights gauntlets and survived fights with foes like Nebula Grey and Bass. *'Range': Extended melee range with melee Battle Chips. Interplanetary with Mega Buster and ranged Battle Chips. *'Standard Equipment': Mega Buster, Battle Chips, and Dark Chips. *'Intelligence': Likely equal to MegaMan.EXE's, but contrary to the calm and collected MegaMan.EXE, Dark MegaMan.EXE is quite animalistic and aggressive when fighting. Navigation Category:Megaman Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Alter-Ego Category:Amoral Category:Anarchist Category:Anime Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Arrogant Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Brainwashers Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cheater Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Crackers Category:Criminals Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Knights Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Destroyers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Egotist Category:Enforcer Category:Enigmatic Category:Envious Category:Elementals Category:Evil Creation Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Fighters Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Changer Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Kids Category:Leader Category:Male Category:Manga Villains Category:Martial Artists Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Mentally Ill Category:Minion Category:Murderer Category:Nemesis Category:Obsessed Category:One-Man Army Category:Pawns Category:Power Hungry Category:Protagonists Category:Psychopath Category:Related to Hero Category:Revived Category:Right-Hand Category:Rivals Category:Sadists Category:Scapegoat Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Stalkers Category:Summoners Category:Supervillains Category:Terrorists Category:The Heavy Category:Thief Category:Thought-Forms Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:TV Show Villains Category:Vandals Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Warlords Category:Wrathful Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Status Dependent on Version